Pressing Issues – Moral
Das Skript zur Vice-City-Public-Radio-Diskussion zum Thema Moral. Script Teil 1 (diesem Teil geht die VCPR-Diskussion zu öffentlicher Sicherheit voran) * Maurice Chavez: Danke, ihr beiden. Willkommen zurück bei Pressing Issues, nur eine von vielen schönen Shows, die Sie hier im öffentlich-rechtlichen Radio hören können. Dank der vielen Preise, die wir gewonnen haben, hat Pressing Issues längere Sendezeit bekommen und ist die Nummer 1 Radioshow in Vice City. Ich bin Ihr unterhaltsamer Moderator Maurice Chavez. Jemand, der die Karriereleiter mit einer Geschwindigkeit von sechs Knoten erklommen hat. Noch vor sechs Jahren war ich ein Clown... und jetzt bin ich ein erfolgreicher Radiomoderator. Hahaha! Führen Sie sich das mal vor Augen. Nicht auszudenken, wo ich in zehn Jahren sein könnte... die Welt wird mir zu Füßen liegen. Na ja, Moral – was ist das? Wozu brauchen wir sie? Kurz nachdem unsere Vorfahren das Feuer entdeckten, bauten sie Werkzeuge, mit denen sie sich gegenseitig auf die Köpfe schlugen, und fingen an, Partys mit ihrem neu entdeckten Fleisch zu machen. Dann kam Kolumbus rüber und machte die Pilger-Discos dicht. Warum tat er das? Alles sehr verwirrend, wenn Sie mich fragen. Und das haben Sie. Und ich sagte mir: „Das ist ein schönes Thema für eine regionale Diskussionsshow.“ Ironisch, denn ich moderiere ja zufällig eine. Einer meiner Diskussionsteilnehmer ist Hetzprediger Pastor Richards, der Kopf der Pastor Richards’ Salvation Statue Organization. Eine Gruppe, die Geld sammelt, um ein Ebenbild von Pastor Richards in Form einer Statue zu bauen. Ebenfalls beteiligt ist Jan Brown, Vorsitzende von Moms Against Popular Culture. Oder MAPC... oder heißt es MAPS? MAPKAY... ähm, keine Ahnung. Wir stecken tief in einer Abkürzungskrise. Oder heißt es Wiese? Und zu guter Letzt haben wir Barry Stark, Autor des Buches „As Nature Intended“. Er ist Redakteur bei Vice Citys „Nudisten-Nachrichten“ und versucht fieberhaft, mehr Aktivitäten für Nudisten nach Vice City zu bringen. Um die Würde unserer anderen Diskussionsteilnehmer zu wahren, sitzt Mr. Barry Stark hinter einer Trennwand. * Barry Stark: Ich bin hier hinten nackt. Als Person hab ich das Recht dazu. * Maurice: Ja... fangen wir mit dem Offensichtlichen an, ja... ist Nudismus moralisch? * Barry: Ja, du kannst es mir nicht verbieten. * Jan Brown: Ich bin Mutter und muss mich mit diesem Thema jeden Tag rumschlagen. Meinen reizenden Kindern habe ich beigebracht, dass Nacktsein unmoralisch ist. In meinem Haus muss beim Baden ein Badeanzug getragen werden. Darum gibt’s in meinem Haus auch keine Spiegel. Durch Nacktheit gerät man auf die schiefe Bahn. * Barry: Wenn ich dich mal kurz unterbrechen darf... Ich habe seit 1982 keine Kleidung mehr getragen. Kleidung ist so was von unnatürlich. Habt ihr denn nichts aus den 60ern gelernt? Als ich in Halle in Deutschland war, hatte ich eine Offenbarung. Ich fühlte mich schon immer so eingeengt. Dann traf es mich wie der Schlag: Kleidung zu tragen ist falsch! Bei der Geburt trägt man keine Kleidung. Beim Sterben trägt man keine Kleidung. * Maurice: Warte mal kurz... Was, wenn du auf der Arbeit stirbst? Was, wenn eine große Maschine auf dich fällt, während du arbeitest? * Barry: Kleidung führt zu Unmoral – Nacktheit hält vom Kämpfen ab! Hast du in letzter Zeit mal eine Ausgabe der „National Geographic“ in der Hand gehabt? Überall auf der Welt gibt es Nudisten. Niemand hat Lust, Maschinenpistolen, Haubitzen oder Flammenwerfer abzufeuern, wenn man nackt ist. Man könnte sich dabei schwer verbrennen und verletzen. Bist du schon mal im Zoo gewesen? Tiere sind nackt. Wenn jeder nackt wäre, gäbe es keine Kriege. Alle beschweren sich über die Kriminalität und über Autodiebstähle. Mir hat noch nie jemand mein Auto gestohlen. Mich hat noch keiner überfallen. Niemand hat es je probiert. * Pastor Richards: Aber auch nur, weil Sie ein degenerierter Trottel sind. * Barry: Wäre die Polizei nackt, gäbe sie ein tolles Vorbild ab. Auf Streife gehen und Donuts essen, ohne eingeschränkt zu sein. * Richards: Maurice, auf Grund dieses unmoralischen Verhaltens baue ich die Pastor Richards Salvation Statue. Noah baute die Arche, die Texaner bauten das Alamo und ich baue eine befestigte Statue nach meinem Bild. Ganz einfach: Diese 50 Stockwerke hohe Statue wird Alpha-, Gamma- und Beta-Strahlungen ablenken können. Der Tag, an dem die künstlichen Sonnen herunterregnen und die Degenerierten dieser Stadt bestrafen werden, rückt immer näher. Doch Sie können sich schützen. Die Pastor Richards Salvation Statue wird eine komplett selbstständige Gemeinde. Wir haben Konservenrationen, private Wohnquartiere und genug Proviant, um die prophezeiten 40.000 Jahre nuklearer Winter glücklich zu überstehen. In Schritt 2 werden wir – mit Finanzierung der NASA – an die riesige Statue Raketen bauen. Wenn es also hart auf hart kommt, versammeln sich diejenigen, die durch großzügige Spenden vorgebeugt haben, in der Statue, wir starten ins All und kolonialisieren den Saturn mit einer Rasse moralisch korrekter, reicher Menschen – mit mir als Herrscher! * Barry: Hm... nehmen Sie auch Nudisten auf? * Richards: Nein, Sie Trottel! Vor unmoralischen Menschen wie Sie wollen wir uns ja gerade schützen: Liberale, Degenerierte, die Waliser... Das sind diejenigen, die für den Albtraum hier in Vice City verantwortlich sind: die Kriminalität auf der Straße, Parteien, uneheliche Kinder, die in eine Welt voller Hoffnungslosigkeit geboren werden. Jeder, der was andere behauptet, ist geistesgestört und gehört hingerichtet, muss ich wohl oder übel sagen. Wir brauchen einen Ort, an dem wir vor solchen Sünden sicher sind. * Maurice: Puh, das ist starker Tobak, Pastor. Doch verlassen wir das Hobbyeugenik-Gebiet für einen Moment und übergeben das Wort an unsere anderen Diskussionsteilnehmer. Jan, Sie sind Mutter, also haben Sie von allem ’ne Ahnung. Was sagen Sie zu all dem und glauben Sie, Pastor Richards hat seine Ideen aus einem Film oder Buch geklaut? * Jan: Ja, ich bin Mutter. Meine Kinder sind etwas ganz Besonderes. So etwas Besonderes, dass sie in eine besondere Klasse gehen. Zurzeit bringe ich ihnen Geschichte bei, weil ich das für einen wichtigen Punkt halte. Gestern Abend erzählte ich ihnen, wie Magellan auf der Magellanstraße unterwegs war und auf friedliche Eingeborene traf, die ihm Proviant schenkten. Ähm... dann hat er sie alle getötet. Und das ist eine wichtige Lektion fürs Leben. Denken Sie an die Natur: Dort gibt es viele Arten, die ihre eignen Kinder fressen, um sie zu schützen. Dieses Verhalten ist vor allem bei Hamstern zu beobachten. Man muss die Familie voranstellen. Das finde ich sehr wichtig und daher kommt auch viel meiner Moral... Und wenn Sie ein Problem damit haben, suchen Sie sich einen eigenen Mann und lassen Sie meinen in Ruhe, kapiert? * Maurice: Okay... entschuldigen Sie, falls ich jetzt ein wenig verwirrt klingen sollte, aber ich verstehe nicht ganz, was Sie damit sagen wollen. * Jan: Also, Geschichte und Biologie bilden einen Teil meiner Moral und helfen mir dabei, herauszufinden, was am besten für meine Kinder ist, und dabei, festzustellen, wer zur Hölle fahren kann. Darum geht’s doch in diesem Land. Schon mal was von Hippies gehört? Was sind das bitte für Leute? Was soll ein Kind mit Namen wie „Mondstrahl“ oder „Welle“ oder „Meerrettich“ in der Schule anfangen? Wie kann man sein Kind mit zu einem Baseballspiel nehmen, wenn man auf einer Farm lebt, auf der Drogen angebaut werden? Das ist doch Wahnsinn! Und darum dreht sich mein Leben: auf andere herabzuschauen. * Maurice: Ja, jetzt verstehe ich Sie. Weiter geht’s... Pastor Richards, in Ihrem Buch schreiben Sie, dass man sich voranstellen, keine Opfer für andere bringen und Hilfsbedürftigen nicht helfen sollte. Wollen Sie näher darauf eingehen? * Richards: Oh, sicher. Die Menschen müssen lernen, sich selbst um ihre Probleme zu kümmern und sich nicht auf andere zu verlassen. In Kapitel 45 meines Buches schreibe ich, dass Egoismus große Vorteile mit sich bringt. Das Beste, was Sie für jemanden tun können, der Hilfe braucht, ist ihm zu sagen, dass er sich selbst helfen soll. Das baut einen Moralcharakter auf – Moral, Maurice, gibt es nicht mehr viel in dieser Stadt. Jedes Mal, wenn eine Kultur die Doktrin in Kraft gesetzt hat, in der steht, man solle seinen Nächsten helfen, schmeißt es uns zurück ins Mittelalter. Sehen Sie sich Russland an: Die versuchen immer wieder, ihren Mitmenschen zu helfen. Und wissen Sie, was? Alle zehn Jahre marschiert jemand ein, brennt alles nieder und nimmt das ganze Toilettenpapier weg. Napoleon, Stalin, Attila, der Hunnenkönig waren schon da... Nachdem Sie mein Buch gelesen haben, werden Sie verstehen, was ich meine. Mag sein, dass ich im Meer geboren bin, doch ich bin kein Trottel! * Barry: Ah, wann reden wir endlich über Nudismus? * Maurice: Ja, bald, Barry und... äh... ruhig Blut, mein Freund. Die Scheidungsrate ist hoch, einheitliche Testergebnisse sind niedrig und Vampire haben sich beim Einkaufszentrum eingenistet. Besteht die Möglichkeit auf eine sichere Familie? Oder um es anders zu formulieren: „Wenn beabsichtigt war, dass wir monogam sind, warum sind wir dann nicht schon verheiratet auf die Welt gekommen?“ Jan, du hast das Wort. * Jan: Also, seit ich eine glücklich verheiratete Mutter bin, weiß ich, dass die Familiengemeinschaft die Grundlage der Gesellschaft bildet. Selbst wenn mein Mann mal wieder Überstunden schiebt oder auf Geschäftsreise mit seiner Sekretärin auf Hawaii ist, habe ich im Hinterkopf, wie wichtig die Familiengemeinschaft im Leben ist. Er ackert sich ab und ich kann mir noch einen Kombi mit viel Holz drauf kaufen. * Maurice: Fahren Sie ruhig fort... Erzählen Sie uns mehr über... Ihre Familie. * Jan: Tja, ich vergleiche das Ganze gerne mit der Natur. Nach wie vor ist dies hier ein Planet, auch wenn wir uns am liebsten alle gegenseitig abschlachten. Vor allem ich. Denke Sie mal an Haie und Sandwürmer. Eines meiner Hobbys neben Babys zu machen und Menschen zu kritisieren ist Biologie. Sie können so viel von der Natur lernen. Diese Jugend heutzutage... die bauen kein eigenes Essen an. Die schaffen’s kaum aus ihren Fernsehsesseln und zum Supermarkt. Heh... dieser Ort hat auch nichts Gutes an sich... Kinder heutzutage haben keine Ahnung, wie man Nahrung konserviert. Kein Wunder, wenn die den ganzen Tag Videospiele spielen und mit ihren Freunden rumhängen. Wie heißt das Ding, Degeneratron? So ein Scheiß! * Maurice: Hey, hey, hey... passen Sie auf, was Sie sagen. Sie sind hier im Radio, wo es Vorschriften über so was gibt. * Jan: Aber du hast einen Nudisten eingeladen. * Maurice: Ah, er sitzt hinter der Wand, Sie können ihn doch gar nicht sehen. Stellen Sie sich einfach einen schwabbeligen Typen mit ’nem Pferdeschwanz und ’nem ekligen Ausschlag vor. * Jan: Sie sind gut, so einen habe ich geheiratet. Egal, wo war ich gerade? * Maurice: Ähm... Sie redeten über den Degenatron, was, glaube ich, eine Spielkonsole ist. Dann fluchten Sie. * Jan: Entschuldigung, aber es zieht mich so runter. Ich meine, mein dritter Sohn Patrick – was der so alles für Wörter benutzt: „krass“ und „cool“ und „geil“... Ich meine, zur Strafe schlage ich ihn halb tot und er macht diesen Fehler nicht noch einmal. Amerikanisch gehört vernünftig gesprochen. * Maurice: Was? * Jan: Unterbrich mich nicht, ich habe Kinder, bitte! Ich finde das Familienthema sehr wichtig. Sieh mal: Keiner weiß mehr, wie man kocht. Keiner weiß mehr, wie man tötet. Keiner weiß mehr, wie man sein Abendessen erlegt. Mein Vater war bis zu dem Tag, an dem der Trecker auf ihn fiel, ein sehr weiser Mann. Er hat mir beigebracht, wie man Schweine schlachtet. Das ist etwas fürs Leben. Klar, ich war anfangs sehr nervös. Doch dann steckte er mich mit einer Mistgabel in einen Raum und sagte, in einer Stunde würde er wieder kommen und dann wolle er Schweinekeulen essen. Als Mutter bin ich stolz darauf, dieses kleine Schweinchen erdrosselt zu haben. Ich habe es für meine Familie getan und ich würde es wieder tun. Daddy verdient Geld und geht mit seiner Sekretärin aus und Mami macht Essen und macht gute Miene zum bösen Spiel, obwohl es ihr das Herz bricht. Wo sind meine Pillen? * Maurice: Barry, du siehst so aus, als wolltest du was sagen? * Barry: Ich seh das auch so: Statistiken zeigen, dass Familien, die ihre Zeit zusammen nackt verbringen, die besten Familien sind. Gesellschaftsklassenunterschiede verschwinden, wenn jeder nackt ist. Ich weiß nicht, ob du arm oder reich bist, schwarz oder weiß. Das ist auch unwichtig, weil wir ja alle nackt sind. Designer-Klamotten? Wie wär’s mit Designer-Nudismus? Mein Körper wurde vom besten Designer weit und breit erschaffen: Mutter Natur. Darum beeinflussen wir Politiker, um ein Nacktcasino in Vice City zu bauen, damit alte Menschen zocken und arme Menschen ihre Hoffnungen völlig unbekleidet verlieren können! * Richards: In Kapitel 23, Vers 5, meines Buches schreibe ich, dass derjenige, der sein Geld verzockt, ein Trottel ist. Doch derjenige, der an mich glaubt, verbringt eine Ewigkeit mit anderen wohlhabenden Menschen im All. Ganz einfach. Tun Sie, was ich sage, dann müssen Sie nicht selber nachdenken. * Maurice: Oh, aber man muss trotzdem noch für sich selbst denken, Pastor. Zwingerclubs, Discos, Alkohol... wollen die Menschen überhaupt moralisch sein? Kann man Moral gesetzlich vorschreiben? Können wir den Menschen vorschreiben, wie sie zu leben haben? * Richards: Aber hallo, natürlich können wir das. Beste Beispiele sind das Alkoholverbot und die Kulturrevolution in China. Wir können viel von der Geschichte lernen. General Mao oder Stalin, die haben Abschaum der Menschheit wie Degenerierte oder Intellektuelle aus dem Land geschmissen, und sehen Sie sich die Gesellschaften an, die sie aufgebaut haben. Die Menschheit will, dass man ihr sagt, wie sie sich verhalten soll. Die meisten Menschen sind jedoch Idioten und genau an die richten sich meine Lehren. Diese gesetzlose, tolerante Gesellschaft kennt keine Grenzen und ohne Grenzen weiß man nicht, wann mal Schluss ist. Man muss wissen, was gut und was böse ist! Man braucht jemanden, der einem das sagt. Alleinerziehende Mütter haben korpulente Kinder – das ist Fakt –, während Reiche viel Schuld haben, was meiner Meinung nach unnötig ist. * Jan: Genau. Die verstehen einfach nicht, wie schwer Kindererziehung ist. Man muss seine Kinder belohnen fürs Auf-Klo-Gehen. Meine Kinder sind kräftig gebaut und essen jeden Tag Pflaumen. Aber genau das ist ein Problem, das dieses Land hat: der Trend, dünn und gesund zu sein. Wenn meine Kinder Hunger haben, gebe ich ihnen einen Speer und schick sie in den Park, damit sie sich ihr eigenes Essen einfangen können. Sie lernen, selbstständig zu sein. Gestern hat Jono, mein jüngster Sohn, den Postboten umgebracht... eigentlich hat er’s nur versucht. Also umarme ich ihn und sage ihm, er soll Daddy schlagen, wenn er spät nach Hause kommt und nach Parfüm riecht. * Maurice: Okay, machen wir eine Pause, bevor noch mehr Straftaten gegen öffentlich Bedienstete ans Licht kommen. Sie hören Pressing Issues. Moral ist unser Thema. Wir erklären Ihnen jetzt, wie werbefreies Radio funktioniert. Wir sind gleich wieder da. Pause 1 * Jonathan Freeloader: Sie hören VCPR. Endlich gibt es einen Radiosender für Lehrer und Bibliothekare. Ich hoffe, Ihnen hat Pressing Issues gefallen. Wie immer gibt’s keine Stunde ohne unseren Spendenaufruf. Sie hören den zweimal täglich stattfindenden Spendathon hier auf VCPR, wo wir Ihre Lieblingssendung als Geisel halten, bis Sie Geld lockermachen. * Michelle Montanius: Wissen Sie, warum VCPR so toll ist? Es ist wie eine leuchtende Taschenlampe der kulturellen Erleuchtung für Vice City. In der heutigen Dunkelheit, wo die Horden so ungebildet sind, dass sie nicht mal mehrsilbige Sätze wie „Das nächste mal glänzen meine Schuhe aber, Narissa, oder wir schwärzen dich beim Finanzamt an“ verstehen oder dialektischer Materialismus. Ist es nicht schön, die Stimmen von Gönnern im Radio zu hören? * Jonathan: Genau, Michelle. Wenn das so weitergeht mit Reagan, marschieren die fiesen Hunnen aus dem Mittleren Westen hier in Vice City ein und versklaven die Dichter und Postangestellten und zwingen uns dazu, Privatfernsehen zu schauen. * Michelle: Das ist wirklich ein schlimmer Gedanke. Doch wie im echten Leben kann man mit Geld um sich schmeißen und sich danach besser fühlen. VCPR ist ihr öffentlich-rechtlicher Radiosender, doch Sie müssen Ihre Portemonnaies dafür öffnen. * Jonathan: Genau. Wenn Sie 1.000 Dollar spenden, kriegen Sie Tickets für „In the Future, there will be Robots“ im Vice-City-Kunstzentrum. * Michelle: Kritiker sagen, es ist schwer zu übersetzen, also muss es ja spektakulär sein! * Jonathan: Ja, doch wenn Sie VCPR kein Geld spenden, könnte ein steinzeitliches Chaos ausbrechen, wo Liberale auf der Straße verbrannt werden. Spenden Sie jetzt. Weiter geht’s mit Pressing Issues und Maurice im Studio! (flüstert) Nutzloses, talentloses Arschloch. * Michelle (flüstert):''' Absolut, er ist ein Arschloch... Teil 2 * '''Maurice: Ich mag die beiden! Echte Profis und ein Beweis dafür, dass nicht alle Talente beim Privatfernsehen sind. Wir machen unseren Job mit Herz, weil wir seriös sind. Wir sind zurück bei Pressing Issues. Ich bin Maurice Chavez, fünffach prämierter Radiomoderator, unter anderem für die beste Stimme. In dieser Show fassen wir komplexe Themen auf und machen einfache daraus, damit Sie verstehen, was Sache ist. In diesem Teil der Show diskutieren wir Moral. Seit Menschengedenken werden Fragen gestellt: Warum sind wir hier? Wie spät ist es? Und kann man hier irgendwo mal was zu Trinken kriegen? Schon früh fragte sich die Menschheit, wie man in der Höhle von Lascaux sehen kann, ob es moralisch war, die Mammuts aussterben zu lassen. Wir wissen wohl alle, was damals geschah. Ist es die Aufgabe der Gesellschaft, sich gegenseitig Ratschläge übers Leben zu geben? Vor Kurzem dachte man in Vice City darüber nach, ein Ausgehverbot zu erlassen, sodass nach 20.30 Uhr niemand mehr auf der Straße ist. Natürlich ging die Rechnung nicht auf, aber es hat zum Nachdenken angeregt. Wenn Sie wählen gehen, kommen Idioten an die Macht. Ist das moralisch? Ich hab keine Ahnung. Na los, Pressing Issues! * Barry: Zuhause sollten Kinder zusammen mit ihren Eltern nackt sein. Ein Ausgangsverbot ist sinnvoll. Wisst ihr, wie viel ich spare, indem ich keine modische Kleidung trage? Nehmt ein Geschichtsbuch in die Hand. Bei der Schöpfung des Universums, dem Urknall, war jeder nackt. Auch ihr! Warum muss ich hinter dieser Wand sitzen? Maurice, bitte! * Richards: Weil niemand Ihren... Zwerg sehen möchte. Denn wir haben Standards in Sachen Anstand, die sie beleidigen. * Barry (springt hoch):''' Seht her! Ich springe auf und ab! * '''Jan: Du meine Güte! Geh bitte wieder hinter die Wand! Ich bin verheiratet! * Barry: Was habt ihr gegen mich? Hasst ihr mich, weil ich fröhlich bin? Jan, umarme mich. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten. Und dein Mann macht übrigens grade genau dasselbe mit seiner Sekretärin. * Jan: Nein, das Thema haben wir durch. Er war gestresst. Heutzutage eine Familie zusammenzuhalten ist nicht leicht. * Barry: Leute! Zieht euch aus und spürt, was es heißt, frei zu sein! Bürger Vice Citys, macht euch frei! Wenn das hier ein freies Land sein soll, befreien wir uns doch zuerst von unseren Hosen! Spürt ihr den Wind der Klimaanlage? Ah, tut die Briese gut. * Maurice: Äh, ich danke dir. Wenn du dich jetzt bitte wieder hinter die Wand setzen würdest, sonst muss ich dich leider bitten, zu gehen. Danke. Äh, jetzt setz dich... Hier auf Pressing Issues finden wir es sehr wichtig, sich gegenseitig Respekt entgegenzubringen. Behandele andere, wie du behandelt werden möchtest. * Barry: Ich will umarmt werden! * Richards: Wenn Sie eine Abneigung gegenüber den USA haben, mein Junge, warum ziehen Sie dann nicht nach Russland? Manche Amerikaner heute verstehe ich einfach nicht. Nennen das hier Kalten Krieg, doch er ist heißer als die Hölle. Merken Sie sich meine Worte. Während man in der Schule sitzt, Arbeiten schreibt und über den Schulball redet, tauchen plötzlich russische Fallschirmjäger auf, die die Macht übernehmen wollen! Was tun? Mit Freunden in den Wald fliehen? Sich als Vielfraß ausgeben? Zweige ins Haar stecken und gegen die Russkies kämpfen? Nein... Sie rennen zur Pastor Richards Salvation Statue und heben ab ins All! Aber es gibt nur eine begrenzte Anzahl an Plätzen. Darum rate ich jeden, der in seinem ganz persönlichen Bunker sicher sein will, jetzt zu spenden. Wählen Sie 866-9-SAVEME. Wir tragen Sie in den Zahlungsplan ein, und wenn Sie bis zum Stichtag eingezahlt haben, sind Sie und Ihre Familie in Sicherheit! Wenn nicht, müssen Sie sich entscheiden - entweder alle oder nur Sie. * Maurice: Hey, hey, hey, hey, in meiner Sendung wird nichts verkauft. Sie sind kein offizieller Sponsor, der das öffentlich-rechtliche Radio unterstützt, Kumpel. * Jan: Ich für meinen Teil heiße unsere neuen russischen Gebieter willkommen. Wir können so viel von anderen Kulturen lernen. Wussten Sie, dass Inderinnen protestieren, indem sie sich auf der Straße anzünden? Wenn die Kinder das nächste Mal nach Eis und Limo betteln, übergieße ich mich einfach mit Kerosin. Damit drohe ich meinen Kindern immer, kein Wunder also, dass sie so verkorkst sind. So etwas Schweres muss eine Mutter drauf haben: Ihr Leben ohne Schuld zu führen. Äh, ich lasse meiner Kinder übrigens keine Zeichentrickserien oder Horrorfilme sehen. * Maurice: Wirklich? * Jan: Dieser „Knife after Dark“-Film mag die Nummer 1 an der Kinokasse sein, aber meine Kinder kriegen ihn nicht zu Gesicht. Wenn man seine Kinder nicht richtig erzieht, enden Sie als Nudist wie der da oder beim Radio. Ich will, dass sie Arzt werden, kein Patient. * Barry: Das ist gemein! Meine Mutter hat mich immer gut behandelt. Sie setzte mir als Kind eine Mütze auf. Und wenn ich drauf bestand, nackt in die Schule zu gehen, fand sie’s in Ordnung. Als ich auf Grund des Sozialdienstes wegziehen musste, behandelte sie mich immer noch gut. Ich weiß noch, wie sie mir ’nen Abschiedskuss gab. * Maurice: Aber Barry, du sagtest doch, du hättest den Naturismus entdeckt, zieht euch aus, wie auch immer das in Deutschland läuft. * Barry: Ich weiß, aber ich hab gelogen. Äh, ich hab viele persönliche Probleme. Seht mal her! Bitte, Maurice! Ich will ’ne Umarmung! * Richards: Es gibt noch ein Beispiel für Unmoral in dieser Stadt: Zeigen von Zuneigung in der Öffentlichkeit. Die denken alle, wir wollen ihnen beim Rummachen zusehen. Ich verstehe ja, dass eure Hormone wie ein wildes Tier in euch wüten und dass ihr Spaß haben wollt, als gäbe es kein morgen, aber ihr müsst ignorieren, was euer Körper euch sagt und für eine höhere Berufung arbeiten: wie zum Beispiel auf meiner Baustelle. Wir bauen eine Statue und brauchen eure Hilfe! Ruft jetzt an! * Jan: Bald wird man nicht mehr zwischen Mensch und Androide unterscheiden können. Warum? Weil Androide bereits entwickelt werden - ich hab’s in ’nem Buch gelesen. Ich sage meinen Kindern, sie sollen keine anderen in der Schule küssen: „Es könnte ein Androide sein, der euch das Hirn aussaugen will“. So was lief mal im Fernsehen. Ich hab darüber gelesen. Wir müssen aufhören, nach den Sternen greifen zu wollen – diese ganze Science-Fiction. Kümmert euch lieber um eure Familie. Wenn ihr auf dem Mond tanzen wollt, fahrt hin und lasst uns in Frieden! Und das ist Fakt. * Maurice: Äh, was ist Fakt? * Jan: Tut mir leid, Maurice, aber ich bin nach Florida gezogen, um die Idee vom amerikanischen Traum zu verbreiten – in einem Freizeitpark. Und so bin ich: starrsinnig und debil. * Maurice: Okay... die Diskussion ist im vollen Gange. Das Thema ist Moral. Vor Kurzem taten sich Rock-Künstler zusammen, um gemeinsam gegen die Hungersnot in Alaska zu kämpfen mit dem Song „Do they know it’s the fourth of July?“ Kritiker meinen, es sei unmoralisch, sich in die Angelegenheiten anderer Personen oder Kulturen einzumischen. Pastor Richards... * Richards: Was? * Maurice: Was halten Sie davon, sich in die Angelegenheiten anderer einzumischen wie überstarrsinnige Soziopathen? * Richards: Na ja, sagen wir mal so: das Geld hätte für was Besseres aufgewendet werden können, um sich zum Beispiel ein Platz in meiner Pastor Richards Salvation Statue zu reservieren, doch ich schweife ab und mach Werbung. * Maurice: Lassen Sie das! * Richards: Unterbrechen Sie mich nicht, Junge. Wie dem auch sei, das Alaska-Thema steht in Kapitel 23 meines Buches. Wissen Sie, die Einwohner von Alaska sind schlicht und einfach irre. Sie essen Wale und Schnee und schlafen in Gefrierschränken. Wer hat Lust, jeden Tag Schnee zu essen? Oh, ich wollte ja helfen. Ich schickte einen Hubschrauber mit Kopien meines Buches hin, doch sie verbrannten sie auf ’nem Haufen, damit es warm ist. Wenn die sich dazu entschieden haben, dort zu leben, lasst sie, doch kommt nicht heulend an, wenn ihr keinen Bock mehr auf Pinguinfleisch und Fünf-Meter-Schneedecken habt! * Maurice: Ja, aber finden Sie es nicht auch wichtig... * Richards: Ich finde wichtig, dass Sie mir zuhören, kleiner Mann! Das ist ja das Tolle an Florida: Statt an ihren Städten was zu ändern, geben Menschen amerikaweit ihre Heimatstädte auf, kommen hier her und versuchen, jeden ihren Glauben einzutrichtern! Das ist die amerikanische Art, schon immer gewesen. Wir sollten den Alaska-Bewohnern Bilder von Florida schicken. Ich sag Ihnen, die schmeißen ihr Bärenfell weg, satteln die Schlittenhunde und lassen sich den ganzen Weg nach Vice City ziehen. Und ich sollte es wissen – Mars war mein Heimatort! * Maurice: Nein, mit Sicherheit nicht! * Richards: Äh... Mars, Alabama. Ich hab dort drei Colleges gegründet. * Barry: Das Problem an Alaska ist, dass dort keiner nackt ist. Wenn man nicht im Adamskostüm an seinem Auto werkeln, Cello spielen oder scharfe Messer benutzen kann, was bringt einem das Leben dann? * Maurice: Äh, na ja, es ist ein wenig kalt da. Man zieht sich Sachen an, wenn einem kalt ist. Wir haben kein Fell, das uns warm hält. * Richards: Das ist eine Lüge, mein Sohn! Wir kommen vom Great Meteor of Truth! * Barry: Kleidungtragen ist eine Angewohnheit wie sich zu rasieren oder den Müll rauszubringen! Sobald man sich auszieht, merkt man, wie gefangen man in der Gesellschaft und im verdrehten Moralstaat war. Alle halten Nudisten für unmoralisch. Falsch gedacht! Ich bin verheiratet und liebe meine Frau. In unserer Kommune wache ich gerne morgens in unserem großen Bett auf und gehe zum Frühstück... mit nichts als einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. * Richards: Was für Leute sind in Ihrer komischen Kommune? * Barry: Singles, Familien, ältere Paare, Lehrer, Politiker und vor allem Trucker. Trucker wissen, wie es ist, tagelang allein zu sein, mit nichts als Country-Musik im Radio, dem Schaltknüppel... wieder und wieder. Trucker wissen, dass man sich auf den langen Highways vor nichts schämen muss. Zieht eure Kleidung aus und schmeißt sie aus dem Fenster! Sie haben noch nie einen solchen Gemeinschafts- und Moralsinn wie in einer Nudistenkolonie gesehen. Wir teilen alles: Kochen, sauber machen, Frauen... * Maurice: Äh, warte mal, Barry, ich krieg grad was durch die Kopfhörer. Ja... okay... Wir wollen Ihnen nur kurz erzählen, wie öffentlich-rechtliches Radio finanziert wird. Wir sind gleich wieder da. Pause 2 * Michelle: Hallo! Sicher gefällt Ihnen unser hochwertiges Programm. Ich bin Michelle Montanius. Jonathan, ich finde, wir sollten die Namen der Leute nennen, die gespendet haben und somit diesen grässlichen Spendathon beendet haben. * Jonathan: Fran aus Little Havana hat zehn Dollar gespendet. Mann, sie hätte ruhig mehr spenden können. * Michelle: Aber echt – geizige Schlampe. Ich hoffe, sie stirbt einen qualvollen Tod. * Jonathan: Absolut, Michelle. Und wenn auch Sie im Radio genannt werden wollen, greifen Sie tief in die Tasche, und zwar bald. * Michelle: Genau. Die Konservativen könnten jederzeit dafür stimmen, uns den Geldhahn zuzudrehen und unsere Studios durch ein Fast-Food-Restaurant zu ersetzen. Sehen Sie, einige Menschen denken, dass alles Geld abzuwerfen hat. Aber dem ist nicht so! Darum sollten Sie jetzt spenden. * Jonathan: Das stimmt. Nächste Woche ist die „Umweltwoche“, gesponsert von Maibatsu und der Vice City Power Corporation. Und nächsten Monat feiern wir Prousts Einfluss auf Vice City, in Zusammenarbeit mit dem Degenatron. Jetzt geht’s weiter mit Pressing Issues. Denken Sie dran: VCPR ist komplett werbefrei, wie der Mond oder der Times Square. Teil 3 * Maurice: Willkommen zurück bei Pressing Issues, das Thema ist Moral. Ich bin Maurice Chavez. Okay, diskutieren wir mal weiter! Als die Europäer ihren Kontinent mit fadem Essen und Fußballrandalen zu Grunde gerichtet hatten und im späten 15. Jahrhundert nach Amerika kamen, war Moral schon bald ein heiß diskutiertes Thema. Die Europäer wollten Amerika kolonialisieren, damit sie sich über jemanden lustig machen konnten. Die Pilger verließen England auf Grund der Religionsfreiheit in Holland, wo sie Coffee-Shops besuchten und ihre Schiffe mit Tonnen von Kaffee, Tee und Kuchen beluden, um unterwegs ordentlich Party zu machen, und stachen in See in Richtung Neuer Welt... in der es angeblich eine überwältigende Achterbahn geben sollte! Als sie in Amerika ankamen, hatten sie großen Hunger, da sie 65 Tage ununterbrochen gesegelt waren. Daher aßen sie drei Tage lang durch und Thanksgiving wurde bald zum jährlichen Brauch. Amerika wurde von Leuten entdeckt, die anderen Vorschriften machen wollten, glauben Sie mir: Ich hatte Geschichte als Hauptfach. Aber haben wir das Recht dazu? Die Frage ist: Ist es moralisch, Thanksgiving zu feiern – ein Feiertag, an dem nur gefressen wird, nervige Verwandte zu Besuch kommen und es ekelhaften Auflauf gibt. * Richards: Also, ich persönlich liebe Auflauf und auf meinen wöchentlichen Veranstaltungen gibt es immer ein Büffet, zu dem jedes Gemeindemitglied etwas mitbringt. Wissen Sie, ein Auflauf hat sehr viel mit dem Leben gemein, Maurice, und das ist die Grundlage meiner Philosophie. Wenn man einen Haufen Essensreste in eine Pfanne gibt und sie überbackt, wird sie wahrscheinlich noch jemand essen. So steht’s in meinem Buch: Du glaubst an deine Lieblingsmannschaft, dann wird sie abgeschlachtet. Du glaubst an die Schwerkraft, dann stellt es dich auf den Kopf. Du glaubst an deine Lieblingsserie, dann beendet der Sender sie mit einem lausigen Finale. Aber Sie können an mich glauben, und wenn Sie an etwas glauben, unterstützen Sie es. Für etwas zu stehen, ist die eine Sache, aber wenn Sie es dann nicht finanziell unterstützen, kommen Sie nicht zu mir. Kommunismus... lassen Sie mich bloß in Ruhe! * Jan: Ich für meinen Teil liebe Auflauf an Thanksgiving. Und am besten bringt man seinen Kindern die großartige Geschichte Amerikas mit Freizeitparks bei! Ich liebe einfach „Pilgrim World“, vor allem den Teil, wo du deinen eigenen Büffel schlachten musst und das Fleisch mit nach Hause nehmen darfst. Oder den, wo du die Bewohner mit der Grippe infizierst und ihnen ihr Land für einen Apfel und ein Ei abkaufst. So etwas brauchen unsere Kinder! * Maurice: Äh, was denn? * Jan: Förderliche Aktivitäten, die der Familie zu Gute kommen. Was hat ein Kind von fünf Stunden Degeneratron spielen? Klar, er tötet Außerirdische, vielen Dank dafür, aber es bringt kein Essen auf den Tisch. Und dann lernen sie dabei auch noch unanständige Wörter wie „bliblibli“. Wenn wir außerhalb essen, fangen wir bei null an. Auch wenn Daddy mal wieder Überstunden schiebt, bauen wir uns unsere eigenen Speere, schmieren uns mit Mist ein und warten im Sumpf auf etwas Essbares. * Maurice: In einer Vorstadt? Ihre Nachbarn müssen Sie lieben! Wie lang liegen Sie da auf der Lauer? Verhaftet Sie keiner? * Jan: Hey Mister, ich bin verheiratet. Sehen Sie nicht den Ring an meinem Finger? Ich hab Kinder zum Teufel, mustern Sie mich nicht! * Maurice: Ich hab Sie doch gar nicht– * Jan: Oh, doch! Ich bemerke sehr wohl, wie Sie mich mit Ihren Augen ausziehen. Egal... Wissen Sie, was? Ich war Cheerleaderin und fast Königin des Abschlussballs und hätte jeden haben können, doch ich entschied mich für John... weil er ein süßes Gesicht hatte und einen reichen Dad. Woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass er mich mal betrügen oder in Verlegenheit bringen wird? Woher? Aber ich führe ihn nicht vor, ich hab die Kinder. * Maurice: Okay Jan, alles klar. Männer sind Idioten, fragen Sie nur mal meine Ex-Frau, hehehehe... Keine Angst. Ruhig Blut. Ich mustere Sie nicht, ich mach mir nur Sorgen um Sie. Wie geht’s Ihren Kindern? Gehen Sie gerne zur Schule? * Jan: Aber klar doch. Genau deswegen unterrichte ich sie ja auch bald zu Hause. Die High-School ist ein Kult. Auf der einen Seite gibt es die Wilden, die den Ton angeben und alle Mädchen bekommen, und auf der anderen Seite die, die geärgert und gehänselt werden. Ich weiß es aus Erfahrung, und sehen Sie mich an: Ich bin ein gestörtes Wrack und mein Mann betrügt mich. Ich lasse meine Kinder nicht auf eine öffentliche High-School. Deswegen veranstalten wir jedes Jahr einen Tanzball in meinem Wohnzimmer. * Maurice: ...was zu meiner nächsten Frage führt– * Barry: Chilenische High-School-Schüler sind alle nackt! * Maurice: Jetzt reicht’s mir aber, Barry! Ich hab versucht, fair zu sein... ich hab versucht, nett zu sein... aber du bist ein Freak und verschwendest nur unsere Zeit! Die Organe unterhalb der Gürtellinie dienen lediglich der Fortpflanzung und dem Entfernen von Körperabfällen. Und wenn ich im Supermarkt eine Limo kaufen möchte oder eine Radiosendung mache, will ich nicht von deinen baumelnden Teilen abgelenkt werden. Und wenn ich im Laden einen Klimaanlagenfilter kaufen gehe, muss ich nicht unbedingt deine Geldmaschine im Blickfeld haben, Amigo! Schön, dass du stolz drauf bist, aber wenn Vice Citys Bewohner einkaufen sind, sollten sie eine einfache Finanztransaktion durchführen können, ohne deinen Feuerwehrschlauch zu sehen. Verstehst du, was ich meine? * Barry: Entschuldigung, Maurice. * Maurice: Schon gut. Versuche, dich einfach nur zu benehmen. Du hast vielleicht einen Sonnenstich oder so. * Barry: Ja, das wird’s sein. * Richards: Mit Verlaub, Maurice, du hast eine schöne Show und... und ich freue mich, daran teilnehmen zu dürfen. Aber alle, die wie ich klingen und riechen, werden im Feuer des Verderbens sterben. Es steht geschrieben: „Das Fernsehen ist Müll. Das Radio ist Müll. Amerikanische Zeitungen, die von Kanadiern geleitet werden, sind Müll.“ Unsere Lebensart ist ernsthaft bedroht. Wir erschufen diesen tollen Staat, um Golf zu spielen, und ich gebe einen Dreck auf Hippie-Spinner, die uns das Trockenlegen und Bebauen von Feuchtgebieten und eintrittspflichtigen 18-Löcher-Meisterschafts-Standardkursen verbieten wollen. Die Heiden werden das Land zu Grunde richten, Säure wird auf uns runterregnen, meine Stimme wird verstummen – das Chaos wird ausbrechen! * Jan: Das Fernsehen ist an Unmoral schuld! Flüchtlinge, Kleber, der Teepreis in China... Wie sollen wir Kinder in solch einer Umgebung großziehen? Mein kleiner Sohn fragte mich letztens: „Mami, gibt es Einhörner wirklich?“ Was soll ich darauf antworten? Soll ich ihm Lügen erzählen und mich auf das Niveau seines Vaters herunterbegeben und sein Leben ruinieren, sodass er als Nudist oder so’n Fuzzi endet. * Maurice: Das ist eine sehr gute Frage, Jan, eine sehr gute Frage – Ist Lügen in Ordnung? * Barry: Klamotten sind eine Lüge, Maurice! * Maurice: Nein, Barry, Kleidung hält warm und bewahrt einem vor einer Festnahme. * Barry: Ich wurde noch nie von ’nem Polizisten verprügelt– * Richards: Ich würde dich gern in die Hölle prügeln, du widerlicher Spinner! Du menschliche Form von Ungeziefer! Du Verderber von Gesellschaft und Gartenpartys, und alle kommen dreimal am Tag zu meiner Statue und erweisen mir ihre Ehrerbietung. * Maurice: Pastor Richards, ich als Mensch empfinde Ihre Philosophie und Ihren Kult oder was auch immer als ziemlich beängstigend. * Richards: Danke schön! Ich wusste, du würdest mich verstehen. * Maurice: Ich meine, es scheint, als wollten Sie eine Religion aufbauen, die Amerika wie in den 50er-Jahren betrachtet. Wir leben in den 80ern, Mann! Und Verehrungskulte sind verboten, mein Freund! * Richards: Genau! Wie es in meinem Buch geschrieben steht: „Viele sind berufen, aber solange Ihre Kreditfähigkeit schlecht ist, können Sie mich mal. Schmoren Sie in der Hölle!“ * Maurice: Mann, por favor, halten Sie den Mund! Äh, Barry, was treibst du da? * Barry: Ich bin einsam, Maurice, einsam, und will ein wenig Körperkontakt! * Maurice: Komm, geh wieder hinter die Wand! * Barry: Kein Grund, schüchtern zu sein! Bitte, wir haben doch alle einen... Und das macht mich glücklich. * Maurice: Hey, geh weg von mir! Ich bin ein Star! * Jan: Oh, mein Gott! * Richards: Bleib stehen, Junge! Ich warne dich, ich hab ’ne Waffe und scheue mich nicht davor, sie zu benutzen! * Barry: Wir haben doch alle einen! Seht, wie frei ich bin... mh... die Klimaanlage fühlt sich so gut an. Ich spüre dich... * Maurice: Hey! Hey, Pastor Richards, ich bitte Sie! Legen Sie die Waffe weg! Weg damit! * Richards: Nein, ich bin der einzige Verfechter von Wahrheit und Anstand. Verschwinde, Heide, verschwinde! * Barry: Ich liebe euch! * Richards: Frevler! Stirb, Teufel, stirb! (Schuss) * Barry: Ah! Au! * Maurice: Dios mío, Sie haben ihn erschossen! Ü- Überall Blut u- und Schamhaare! Ladys und Gentlemen, hier herrscht ein wildes Durcheinander bei Pressing Issues mit mir, dem vielfach ausgezeichneten und so gut wie toten Maurice Chavez. Barry, geht’s dir gut? Lebst du noch? * Barry: Verarztet die Wunde, sie ist da unten. * Maurice: Muss ich? Kann das nicht einer von euch... (Jan stöhnt) * Maurice: Jan! Mann, Dios mío, sie ist ohnmächtig! * Barry: Nein, festhalten... härter! Oh, so ist’s gut! Ich brauch ’ne Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung... Maurice, bitte, ich könnte sterben. * Maurice: Äh, okay, Verzeihung, ich mach das nur, um dein Leben zu retten, nicht aus freien Stücken. * Barry: Danke... mir wird ganz kalt. Schnell, du darfst ruhig die Zunge benutzen. * Maurice: Ah! Lass mich bloß in Ruhe! Ich bin glücklich geschieden! * Richards: Soll ich ihn in die Hölle schicken, Maurice? * Maurice: Ja... ich mein, nein, nein, du gestörter Geisteskranker! Legen Sie die Waffe weg, zielen Sie nicht auf mich! * Richards: Sonst was, mein Sohn? Meinst du, deine konventionelle, memmenhafte Moral macht mir Angst? Meinst du, du kannst mir Vorschriften machen? Findest du es falsch, dass ich fünf Konkubinen habe und meine Gene in der Weltgeschichte verteile, oder dass ich das Geld von der Statue für den Bau meines eigenen Palastes auf Hawaii benutze? Findest du das etwa falsch, mein Sohn? Häh? Häh? Häh? * Maurice: Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, Mr. Pastor! Alles in Ordnung! Ich finde Ihr Vorhaben sogar richtig gut! Sie sind der Boss! Sie haben das Sagen! Sie sind der König! * Richards: Ganz genau! Jetzt sag ich Ihnen mal was über Moral: Moralisch ist, was ich richtig finde, und unmoralisch ist, was ich falsch finde. Ich hoffe, Sie verstehen, was ich meine. * Maurice (räuspert sich):''' Oh, aber klar doch! * '''Barry: Ah... ich blute... ich brauch ’nen Proktologen! * Richards: Halt’s Maul! Okay, nächste Frage, fragen Sie mich, was Sie wollen! * Maurice: Ja, liebend gern, aber uns läuft leider die Zeit davon. Das Ding ist, dass das hier öffentlich-rechtliches Radio ist und wir ab und zu zum Spenden aufrufen müssen. Oder das Programm unterbrechen müssen, wenn Menschen anfangen, im Studio mit Waffen rumzufuchteln. Sie hören Pressing Issues und wir diskutierten über das Thema Moral. Ich finde, wir sind weit gekommen und haben einen gemeinsamen Nenner gefunden. Ich bin Maurice Chavez. Auf Wiedersehen... Bitte bringen Sie mich nicht um! Kategorie:Radioabschriften Kategorie:Übersetzungen